harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 is a video game currently being developed by EA Bright Light Studio and will be published by Electronic Arts. It is the second part of the game Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. The game will be released on 12 July 2011 in North America and 14 July in Europe just days before the film's release on July 15, 2011. It is available on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Mobile platforms. Plot Summary ﻿As the wizarding world descends into chaos, Harry, Ron and Hermione's harrowing task of destroying Lord Voldemort's final horcruxes draws to a close as something bigger and more dangerous than their journey is looming on the horizon. The mission will end on Hogwarts, where the great battle between good and evil takes place. Harry and Voldemort will fight for the last time ever. *Break in to the high security vaults of Gringotts Wizarding Bank *Escape Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement *Defend Hogwarts against the fearsome Dark Forces Features *'Epic Battles' – Battle as accomplished wizards as you duel Harry's most fearsome enemies. *'Fight the Dark forces' – Use your magical skills to defeat Death Eaters, Snatchers, and giants intent on destruction. It is known when you play a different character you unlock a new spell. For example, when you play as Minerva, you get Expulso. *'Stunning Environments' – Experience Hogwarts as you’ve never seen it before. *'Multiplayer Mode -' Play together as a team helping each other. Experience the power of the Dark Lord by collecting Dark Mark tokens and plays as him in multiplayer mode. Cast *Adam Sopp- Harry Potter *Rupert Grint- Ronald Weasley *Alice Keenan- Hermione Granger *Rupert Degas- Lord Voldemort/Rubeus Hagrid *Beth Chalmers- Bellatrix Lestrange *Nick Moran- Scabior *James Phelps- Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps- George Weasley *Devon Murray- Seamus Finnigan *Matthew Lewis- Neville Longbottom *Bonnie Wright- Ginevra Weasley *Eve Karph- Minerva McGonagall *Tom Felton- Draco Malfoy *Dave Legeno- Fenrir Greyback *Jessie Cave- Lavender Brown *Evanna Lynch- Luna Lovegood *Warwick Davis- Griphook/Filius Flitwick *Suzie Toase- Alecto Carrow *Ralph Ineson- Amycus Carrow *Josh Herdman- Gregory Goyle *Louis Cordice- Blaise Zabini *Jon Key- Bogrod *Christopher Birch- Albus Dumbledore *Katie Leung- Cho Chang Playable Characters *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Ginny Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Seamus Finnigan *Molly Weasley *Minerva McGonagall *Filius Flitwick (DS only) *Lord Voldemort Only) (Have to unlock in multiplayer mode by getting Dark Mark Tokens) Bosses * Gringotts dragon (vs. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger) * Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow (vs. Harry Potter) *Severus Snape (vs. Minerva McGonagall) *Scabior (vs. Neville Longbottom) *A Giant (vs. Minerva McGonagall) *Fenrir Greyback and Snatchers (vs. Hermione Granger) *Bellatrix Lestrange (vs. Molly Weasley) *Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle & Blaise Zabini (vs. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger) *Nagini (vs. Neville Longbottom) *Lord Voldemort (vs. Harry Potter) Spells *Stupefy *Expelliarmus *Expulso *Confringo *Petrificus Totalus *Impedimenta *Apparition *Protego *Protego Totalum (May be unlockable through Augmented Reality via Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Video Games EA Site)http://harrypotter.ea.com/?page_id=464 Videos Video:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows™ Part 2 - 8 Playable characters trailer|Palyable Characters Trailer Video:'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows™ - Part 2' videogame teaser trailer|Teaser Trailer (for new scenes skip first 40. sec) External links *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Videogames Official Website *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 press release *[http://harrypotter.ea.com/ Harry Potter at EA Games] Notes and references Category:Video games (real-world)